<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liar by realsenunnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754652">Liar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie'>realsenunnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Crying, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun tries to surprise you but ends up upsetting you first</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first time I wrote angst! But I was happy with the ending!</p><p>Talk to me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You liar, why are you lying?” you accused standing from your seat.</p><p>“I am not!” he argued back.</p><p>“Yes, you are, and then when I ask you about it, you lie again,” you said as you picked up your things and left the recording studio.</p><p>“Come back here,” he said as he followed you down the corridor.</p><p>“No, I need to be by myself for now,”</p><p>You continued to make your way out of the building, when you were pulled back, Changkyun’s hand on your wrist. In the background, you also saw Hoseok and Minhyuk in the corner, confused expressions on their faces – wondering what was going on.</p><p>“Let go of me,” you whispered, afraid to raise your voice any further.</p><p>“No, we need to talk this out,” he argued back, trying to pull you forwards.</p><p>Stumbling a little, you managed to steady yourself and sigh, trying to keep the bubbling pit of your emotions from pouring out. Looking at the floor, you could feel your eyes become wet, but you managed to keep the tears in before facing your boyfriend once more.</p><p>“Let go of me,” you said again, pausing after each word.</p><p>Before Changkyun could say anything else, you saw Hoseok making his way forward, interrupting the conversation.</p><p>“Let her go, she needs some time alone,” he said.</p><p>“But hyung,” Changkyun whined.</p><p>Hoseok gave Changkyun a pointed look, which caused him to drop your arm in defeat. Minhyuk, who was also still there, moved towards you and guided you out of the building making sure you were okay.</p><p>“Take this,” he said as he pulled out his handkerchief.</p><p>“I’ll be okay,” you said as tears were threatening to come out of your eyes.</p><p>“I insist,” he said, as he pushed the handkerchief into your hand.</p><p>“Whatever happens, I’m sure you will get through it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you said as you made your way home.</p><p>~</p><p>When you woke up the next day, you were surprised to see no messages from Changkyun. You sighed and were in a slump for the remainder of the morning, constantly checking the phone as you ate your breakfast. Checking some emails, you phone finally beeped and notified you of a message.</p><p>‘Hey, can you come over around 2 pm, so we can speak about yesterday…’</p><p>You huffed at your phone and threw it on the table in frustration. 'This idiot', you thought to yourself before finishing the email you had just started before getting ready to leave the house. </p><p>Once you were ready to go, you picked up your favourite handbag and made your way out. Wanting to annoy him, you made a few stops on the way to his apartment buying unnecessary items. By the time you reached there, it was nearing three in the afternoon.</p><p>Letting yourself into the building, with the key he had given, you walked to the lift that took you to his floor in the building. Getting out of the lift, you walked the few steps to his apartment door and punched in the code. When you opened the door, it was completely dark and silent.</p><p>“Changkyun?” you called out, but no answer.</p><p>“Changkyun, this isn’t a joke” you called out again, pulling off your shoes and walking further in.</p><p>The lights suddenly turned on and there was a loud bang before the yelling of the word ‘surprise’ was heard. Shocked and confused, you noticed your friends littered around the room, before seeing the person you had been wanting to see since yesterday.</p><p>“Happy birthday baby,” your boyfriend said, as he put a party hat on your head.</p><p>Overwhelmed with all the emotions that were inside of you, you burst in to tears, making your boyfriend panic in front of you.</p><p>“Okay, while we get ready in here, you two need to go and talk about whatever happened yesterday,” Hoseok piped in, pushing you both towards the kitchen.</p><p>As you sobbed into your hands, Changkyun guided you to the seat at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Baby,” he began, bending down to talk to you at eye-level, but you just kept on sobbing.</p><p>Changkyun sat on his knees and put his arms around you, letting you cry in his shoulder. After a few minutes or so, you had calmed down and adjusted your self in your chair.</p><p>“Ok, I just want you to listen to what I have to say okay,” he said as he gave you tissues to blow your nose.</p><p>You nodded at him, still sniffling the last of your feelings away.</p><p>“I admit, I did lie, but only because we were finalising the cake for today’s party and you kept asking questions and I was beginning to panic,” he began as he paced up and down the kitchen. “I just wanted to give you a special birthday and I am not good at being secretive. I nearly blew the whole surprise when I saw I had upset you yesterday,”</p><p>You blinked at him, taking in all the information</p><p>“I mean, Hoseok hyung even took my phone away since yesterday to stop me from texting you, and I just kept thinking about how much I hurt you,”</p><p>Understanding the gist of the story, you pushed yourself off the chair and threw yourself at his large frame.</p><p>“Thank you, and I am sorry,”</p><p>“No baby, you don’t have to say sorry one bit,” he stated. “I am the one who should be sorry, I nearly ruined the whole surprise!”</p><p>“Hey!” you suddenly called out.</p><p>"What?”</p><p>“You’re rambling, just shut up for a second” you said and didn’t give him a chance to reply as you pulled him down in for a sweet kiss.</p><p>He relaxed in to the kiss and pulled your body against him to reiterate his own feelings towards you.</p><p>“Guys, as much as we love the fact that you have made up, can we begin the party?”</p><p>You broke the kiss to see Hoseok looking at you impatiently and laughed.</p><p>“Sure, we’re on our way,” you said back to him as he made his way out of the kitchen,</p><p>“Let’s get this party started,” you said to your boyfriend as you pecked his lips one last time before pulling him back to the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>